A Long Way To Go
by sh13
Summary: The sequel to 'Love and Betrayal' Callie left husband George to be with Arizona. He got into an accident & now has amnesia & doesn't know Callie's left him. She is pregnant with his baby, she's told him, Arizona knows too but only as she overheard. Drama
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I'm a sucker, I wrote you a sequel. This is just a very short part so just tell if you want to continue this sequel further and know what happens next..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 month later**

'Richard wants your humanities faculty report by lunch.' Arizona stood by the door of Miss Torres's classroom, speaking to the posters on the wall at the back rather than to the woman herself.

Callie turned to the clock, already 11:45.  
>'That's half an hour away!'<br>'I think I was meant to tell you earlier but...' she shrugged her shoulders in a mock 'oh-oh' kind of way. 'I guess I forgot...'  
>A scowl appeared on Callie's face.<br>'Yeah, sure you did. Well thanks, you can go now.'  
>As she turned to leave, she was stopped by Teddy who ran right into her.<br>'Ah Zona! You weren't in your classroom but now I've found you. So I was wondering about tonight. Is it just you or is Annabelle coming to?' After putting stress on the name 'Annabelle' and finishing her sentence, she winked at Arizona and gave her a nudge, completely unaware that she had been shaking her head as Teddy had been speaking. She now closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that Callie was staring at them.  
>'Can we talk about this later?' Her voiced was hushed, though there was no point as Teddy had been shouting.<p>

Teddy, who had just this moment saw Callie, said, 'Oh...yeah sure, I'll go grab some lunch then come back up to your classroom.' She backed away and mouthed 'sorry' at Arizona, who herself tried to leave.  
>'That was...all I had...to tell you...so I'll just...go...now.' The sentence was fragmented, the awkwardness and embarrassment evident not only in her tone but also in her face. She backed away much like Teddy had.<br>'So that's her name.'  
>She stopped backing away and turned round, looking at her for the first time in months. She blinked, having nothing to stay.<br>'The girl you started dating right after you found out I was pregnant. So, her name's Annabelle. That's...nice.'

Arizona still said nothing.  
>'Were the names candy and caramel just too obviously stripper-like for her parents to name her?'<p>

'I don't know, was 'Heartless Bitch' just too much of a mouthful for your parents to name you?'  
>'Ah, so you admit she's a stripper.'<br>Arizona's face contorted in anger.  
>'Jealous much?' She spat.<br>'No.' Callie lied. 'So if she's not a stripper what does 'Annabelle' do?'

'She has...an administrative position at a law firm.'

'She's a receptionist?' She stifled a laugh.

'She is a very lovely, very kind, very beautiful woman who works as a receptionist yes.'

Beautiful. Callie hated hearing her call someone else beautiful.  
>'Where did you meet her then? A bar?'<p>

'Not that it's really any of your business, but I met her at the law firm.'

'What would you need a lawyer for?'  
>Up till now the conversation had been fast paced, comebacks flying, now Arizona went quite.<p>

'The law firm is Parton and Co...'

'Oh.' Callie went quite too now as Arizona looked over her face, searching. 'So the firm we used for the...'  
>'The divorce of you and George, yes'<br>Callie started to laugh dryly due to the ridiculousness of it.

'You met her while we were sorting my divorce,' some tears came with the laughter. 'While we were planning our life together, you were finding a cute receptionist!' She laughed harder, still more tears.  
>'Don't make this my fault.' Arizona was mad again now. 'I shouldn't have had to look for anyone else.'<br>'No, as you had already found my replacement when we were together.' The laughing had slowed to a stop and she began to wipe away the tears.  
>'Why do you think I did that? Because I could tell you were never truly in the relationship!'<p>

'Yes I was! I still had a lot of stuff to work through, I still had doubts but I was IN the relationship.'

'And I was meant to...what? Just wait while you strung me along? Wait while you 'worked through stuff'? Wait to see if your 'doubts' would mean us not being together at all? Wait forever?'

'Not forever but at least over a week maybe. Three days, you waited three days for me. This is all new to me and I am SCARED!' Her voice trembled as she spoke. 'When I'm with you I am scared I made a mistake, this is all new to me, I left my husband, my loving, wonderful husband, it is only normal for me to have doubts.'  
>'What and I should have waited for you to figure out everything, to not know where...'<br>'Yes! You were meant to wait! When I got scared, when I tried to walk away you should have helped me, tried to understand, not go to someone else. How could I be with someone who couldn't even wait a week for me to be scared? I'm having a baby. His baby. Which is even more reason for me to have doubts. I want to be with you, you have no idea how much I want to be with you, but this is difficult and complicated and what I don't need is you running off with someone else while I'm going through this!'  
>'You left me!'<br>'Because I was upset, and emotional, my husband dying in the hospital, me carrying his unborn child! That doesn't mean that was what I wanted to do. To you, to me, to anyone. I've just messed everything up, and now I've lost you both.'  
>This made Arizona go quiet. George had died only a week after he came out of the coma, the doctors said his body just shut down, there was nothing they could do.<br>'I'm sorry, about George.' She said it quietly, truth is, though she had found out she hadn't offered Callie any sort of condolences, she felt rather guilty now.  
>Callie looked away, she didn't like people talking about it, it made it more real. A few tears welled up in her eyes but she fought them back as hard as she could. Arizona noticed anyway.<br>'I shouldn't have said anything. I know how hard it is.' She reached out and placed a hand on Callie's shoulder, it brought back memories of the hospital, George.

'How?' It was a whisper.

'What?'  
>'How would you know about how hard it is? You haven't spoken to me about anything that wasn't school related, or even looked at me since...that day' Though Callie had not heard Arizona behind her and George she had found out later. She had known instantly when she looked into her face, silent tears streaming down it, in the waiting room. There was nothing to be said, Callie tried, said her name, but she had just got up and left, leaving Callie staring after her, unable to move. Thinking back to this, she felt guilty too, she hadn't gone after her either. 'I should have said something, it wasn't all you.'<p>

'No it wasn't.' Her voice became colder. 'You let me go, even if you had your reasons. I found someone else. You just have to deal with it.'  
>She turned around and walked down the corridor, though Callie couldn't see, there were tears in her eyes.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_If anyone who reads is called Annabelle, Candy or Caramel, I meant no offence, it just went with the story. So let me know whether you want more :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I always take so long with chapters_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'But I love you.' Callie murmured, much too quiet and much too late as Arizona had already rounded the corner.  
>She felt annoyance build up inside her, at herself, at Arizona, at the girl she was now dating. Covering her face she turned round and walked away, crying, how had she let things get so messed up? There was only one person she could think of that could make her feel better, Addy.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

'Stressed are we?' Teddy was always good at remaining calm when people were freaking out, it was a gift.

'I mean FUCK!' Though it seemed at this point Arizona was beyond calming. She was pacing fast around Teddy's living room, running her fingers through her hair, ranting to herself. 'I mean, I was fine, fucking FINE, ignoring her existence. I was getting over her, she left me remember? And now she talks to me and just FUCK! I'm trying to hate her but she made good points and I still love her and I just...I...I...FUCK!'  
>'Well technically she didn't leave you.'<p>

Her momentum was lost by this input by Teddy. 'What?'

'Well...' She lost her nerve a bit as Arizona had turned round with a wild expression on her face. '...you told me you over-heard her say that maybe thought she's made a mistake and that you walked off without saying anything so...really...neither of you ever said it was over...'

Arizona stood, thunder-struck for a moment. 'Are you...taking her side?'  
>'No, no, of course not Zona, it's just...saying that she 'left you' isn't...really...well...true.' Death stares. 'That being said,' hastened Teddy, 'what Callie did was wrong and she did hurt you.'<p>

'Thank you!' She collapsed on the sofa. 'Why does she have to make me still feel like this? Powerless. I see her and my stomach twists into knots. I still have feelings for her but it's got to a point where I'm wondering how many more chances she deserves.'

'Mentioning Annabelle today made her jealous , so it's pretty obvious she still cares for you too.'

'Annabelle!' Arizona had almost forgotten about her. 'See? This is what Callie does to me, I can't even think straight.'

Teddy looked over at the clock. 'Well you need to get ready, no time to go back to yours, I have some stuff you can borrow here.'

She shooed her off to the bedroom and left her alone to change. Arizona did so, all the while thinking about Calliope Torres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison was not good with dealing with emotional people, mostly because it generally made her become emotional too. This was the reason that, ten minutes into Callie arriving at her door, she was in tears. The two distraught women lay, facing the ceiling, on Addison's bed surrounded by tissues and shoving chocolate after chocolate into their mouths.

'Slut.' Addy proclaimed.

'I know.' Came Callie's reply. They had been discussing the day's events and had spend most of the ten minutes saying Annabelle's name in contemptuous voices over and over again. 'And Cristina says she's pretty.'

'SLUT.' Repeated Addison, louder this time.

Callie turned to face her. 'I just don't know what to do, she's already moved on to someone new and...oh Addy, you should have seen the look she gave me, it was just full of hate. And betrayal. The betrayal was the worst, she looked so hurt and I...' She gave a loud sob. '...I did that to her. I never wanted it to be over.' Another loud sob. 'I love her so much and now...I've lost her forever...' She broke down fully into anguished cries

This time, however, Addison didn't start crying with her, she realised she needed to help Callie out. Wiping her tears, she hopped off the bed, walked round to the other side and tried to drag her off.

'Up.' She demanded. 'Tonight, we're going out, and we're going to get drunk. Very. Very. Drunk.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many cocktails and an unknown number of shots later, Callie found herself outside Arizona's apartment, slightly drunk and angry. She dialled her number.  
>'I want to talk to you, come outside.' With this she hung up, feeling no further information needed to be given. This was apparently true as, about a minute later, Arizona appeared at the door.'<p>

'What.' She said angrily.

'What the hell gives you the right to start seeing someone when we never broke up?'  
>'What the hell gives you the right to tell George that you thought we were a mistake and not tell me?'<p>

'That's the first time I'd voiced it, I didn't want to ruin us by telling you something I wasn't sure of.'

'That worked well...'

'I never broke up with you,' Callie said, ignoring her sarcastic comment. 'And you never broke up with me, which means we're still dating.' She took a step towards Arizona, who also took a step closer.

'You can't demand I date you.'

'We never stopped so I'm not saying you're going to, I'm saying you already are.' She accentuated the 'you' with a light jab into her shoulder.

'This is my apartment; you can't come here and tell me things about my life.' This you was also accompanied by another jab.

'This is our life.' Shouted Callie. 'If you decide to date other people at least have the guts to break up with me so, do it. Do it! Break up with...'

Before she knew what she was doing Arizona had grabbed Callie, pushed herself up against her and began to kiss her. Hard. Passionately. Uncontrollably. In that instant all anger disappeared, the only thing either of them could think of was the others' body pressed up against them. Callie's heart was racing as she felt down to Arizona's ass, pulling her closer still, their breathing heavy. Images began to flash back to previous such encounters and an unrelenting want over came her.

This time she was going to go all the way.

She pushed Arizona against the door, pinning her hands above her. Their tongues, much like their bodies, intertwined, fighting for control. It felt so good it was almost unbearable. With great difficulty, she unlocked her lips from Arizona's and moved them up to her ear.

'So, can I come in...?' She whispered alluringly nibbling on her ear lobe.

A moment passed.

A moment more.

After what was a considerably long pause, it became apparent to Callie that Arizona had not made a sound, nor indicated for her to enter. She leaned her head back and saw that, though her breathing was still jagged, her expression was unsure and, if she was not mistaken, one of frightened realisation.  
>'Zona when are you coming back to...oh I didn't know we had company.' Arizona closed her eyes and looked at the floor as Callie's eyes snapped up to look at the source of the voice. Her heart felt like it had dropped straight through the floor. A tall, slender, blonde woman stood in the doorway of what she knew to be the bedroom. Her eyes roamed from her messy hair to the baggy tee-shirt Callie recognised as her own. The way she was now nervously pulling it down suggested that she wasn't wearing any underwear.<br>'No, I was just leaving.' Callie's voice was forced and hurried as she tried ferociously to fight back the impending flood of tears she had no doubt would come. She turned and walked away as fast as she could, turning to a run as soon as she was out of sight. Arizona's shouting of her name cued the inevitable tears to start cascading down her face. The most humiliating and heart-breaking thirty seconds of her life. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys sorry it took so long, I can't be bothered to proof read I've got Model United Nations in the morning do I need some sleep. Hopefully I can get another to you sooner and as always, opinions are welcome :)

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_Eeeeekk, it's actually quite sad how excited I get about reviews *does dorky little smirk*_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie was outside the building, her back pressed up against the smooth wall. She was struggling for breath, unable to stop the raging flow down her cheeks.

'AHHHHHHHH!' She screamed, her exclamation startling bystanders. Her mind was on fire, racing through thoughts of what they must have been doing, how she kissed her, her she said her name, how she touched her. The pain was almost unbearable. Callie allowed herself to slide down the way until she was curled up on the floor, her hysterics replaced by slowing falling, silent, desperate tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Fuck. FUCK!' Arizona was pacing in the doorway, running her fingers through her hair. She knew Callie would be crying she could hear it in her voice when she said she was leaving. 'FUCK!' She had kissed her. It had been her who initiated it, not Callie. Oh God, she thought, I shouldn't have slept with Annabelle. It took her a few moments to realise what this thought meant, she repeated it in her head, 'I shouldn't have slept with Annabelle'. That's what she regretting, she didn't regret kissing Callie, in fact, it was Annabelle being there that ruined it with Callie.

'What's wrong?' Her head snapped round to the hand that had just been placed on her shoulder.  
>'I've got to go,' she said quietly, not even aware that the words were forming. 'You can let yourself out.' She yelled back as she started to run full pelt in the same direction as Callie had left.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie realised she should probably move because, for one, she knew she must appear to most people as a crying prostitute as her clubbing stuff she wore with Addy consisted of very high heels and an extremely short, low cut dress. And two, she was outside Arizona's apartment inside which she was probably having more dirty sex with the leggy blonde. Knots formed in Callie's stomach again, the thought of them made her feel sick. Even if they weren't at it again and Annabelle was going to be going home, she didn't want to be there to catch the goodnight kiss. She hauled herself off the floor, pulled down her dress and headed for the side of the road to flag down a cab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How many stairs can there be? Upon getting to the elevator, she had discovered it was 'under maintenance'. This annoyed her because only a couple of hours earlier it hadn't been, she had had Annabelle pushed up against the side of it on the way...well anyway it had been working so she'd had to take the stairs. She felt awful now, she hadn't even wanted her, just wanted to not want, no need, Callie so desperately. It seemed so stupid now, oh God she hoped Callie was still outside or close at least, she needed to find, her, to explain, to say sorry for how idiotic she'd been. She reached the bottom of the stairs and sprinted out the door looking around wildly for any sign of Callie.

She found none.

Wherever Callie was she was far away from her by now. Arizona shivered in the cold but did not care. Of course she had left, what she'd done was awful, unforgivable. She started to weep silently and considered sitting down on the floor. Realising that Annabelle would be coming out soon she decided instead to walk somewhere, anywhere, just to a place that wasn't here. As she crossed the road, a cab beeped at her to move out the way, she continued on walking thinking nothing of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Stupid pedestrians, you think they'd look before they walk but no,' the cab driver tutted then turned round. 'So where to miss?'

'A bar, just any bar.' Replied Callie, sinking low into her seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the night for Callie passes in a drunk, hazy blur. She remembered the start, getting to the bar, sitting, downing shot after shot after shot. Then dancing alone, then dancing with people, then she was pretty sure she danced on the bar but it all became mere snapshots after that.

Dancing a lot with one stranger.

Getting into the cab with that stranger.

Kissing in the cab with that stranger.

Getting back to her apartment with that stranger.

After that nothing, well nothing until this moment. Waking up next to that stranger.

'Hello.'

'Hi.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Who is it in bed next to Callie? Could it be someone she knows, could it be Arizona, could it just be some random stranger? I want to know that too, this story basically runs itself so when I know who it is, I'll write it for you ;) And that's right I am literally that much of a speedy bastard getting you this just the day after my previous one, don't start thinking it'll always be like this though, you know what I'm like. As always, reviews are welcome, they make me smile like a loon :D_

_xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_One of you made a comment about how she's meant to be pregnant, tbh I love how you paid so much attention to my fic to remember everything when I take so long to put out new chapters but just wait, it gets explained..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blonde wavy curls were spread out of the pillow next to Callie, the owners face now turned towards her.

The woman had a thin, pretty face and startlingly blue eyes.  
>She was beautiful.<p>

Not as beautiful as Arizona though.  
>'Hello'<br>'Hi'  
>Callie's mouth was dry, her head pounding, still feeling groggy. She blinked a couple of times before staring around the room, it was not her own. Pulling the covers with her, she sat up slowly, feeling the room spin.<br>'You okay?' Callie pressed her head into her palms. 'Had a bit too much last night I see.'  
>Callie nodded weakly, looking at the woman through her fingers. 'Did we...?'<br>'You don't remember?' The woman said, clearly a bit annoyed.  
>'No I'm so sorry I just...things have been crazy recently...then...last night I...it was just...so I drank and...' She took a steadying breath. 'I am so sorry.'<p>

The blonde had stopped listening part way through. 'Yeah I know all about your rough time. It was all you talked about last night.'  
>'So we didn't...?'<br>'No. Not like I wouldn't have. I mean you are...' She gave Callie a surveying look. 'Hot.' She finished. 'But you started saying this other chicks name when I kissed you in the cab. I could have over-looked it but then when you got up here, you collapsed on me and starting crying about some drama with your husband dying and you girlfriend sleeping with someone. I'll look past a lot but I don't need that kind of shit.'  
>'Then why am I here, in my underwear, next to you?'<br>'Because,' she said, annoyance even more plain in her voice. 'You called me Adderstern or something and said you wanted a sleepover. I stayed here because there was no fucking way I was going to sleep on the couch just because some drunk emotional bitch commandeered my bed.'  
>'Oh.' Said Callie, utterly speechless. 'I should probably go then...'<br>'You think?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona was sat, with her legs pressed to her chest, outside Callie's apartment; she had been sat in the same position all night. Her usually sparkling blue eyes were blood shot, the space around them red and puffy. Her mind had not been able to stop thinking about where Callie could be and what she could be doing. Though she would hate to admit it, even to herself, the thoughts that crossed her mind had included Callie being seriously injured somewhere, but the one that frightened her the most was the thought of her falling into the arms of someone else. She had resisted the urge to allow her heavy eyelids to fall all night but knew she could no longer do so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Arizona?'  
>'Callie...' She murmured, still half asleep. It took her a few moments to realise that the voice was not part of her dream as she had thought but was in fact Callie calling her name.<br>'What are you doing out here?' Arizona's eyes snapped open, though her vision was still quite blurry.  
>'I was waiting for you.' She could see more clearly now, her eyes adjusting to the light. Her heart dropped as she saw that Callie was wearing last night's clothes, which was silly as she knew she hadn't been home. Her eyes jumped from her messy hair, to her smudged make-up, to the shoes in her hands. Callie was the poster girl for the walk of shame. Her heart thumped faster in her chest, she had been with someone, Arizona just knew it. She stood up and as she did a waft of perfume met her nostrils, it wasn't Callie's.<br>'I thought you'd be too busy with Annabelle.' She said coldly. 'You're blocking the way in by the way.' Callie couldn't deal with this, she knew she was about to break down again.  
>'You've been out all night. Who have you been busy with?'<br>'No one,' Callie found herself slightly amused as she thought about the situation she had got into that night. Arizona had got to her feet and moved enough for Callie to enter her apartment. Without being invited, Arizona followed.  
>'No one?' Arizona repeated incredulously. 'No one huh? Is that why you smell of someone else's perfume? Is that why you came home in last night's outfit?'<br>'I didn't sleep with anyone. Apparently it takes me a little longer to get over the woman I love then it does for you.'  
>'I only started seeing Annabelle to try and get over you, I'm nowhere near over you.' The two women shared a look briefly before Arizona continued. 'If you didn't sleep with anyone then where have you been all night?'<br>'After seeing...' She didn't want to think about it let alone say it. '...what I saw, I was upset. So I did what most people do when they've had their heart broken, I went to a bar and drank till I couldn't remember. Then, long story short I...'  
>'Calliope! You drank? You're not an idiot, you know what that can do to a baby.' As she said the words, she looked at Callie in her tight dress, instantly realising the truth. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so self absorbed not to notice? Callie should have been at least 15 weeks by now, she should have been showing. 'Calliope...' the blond whispered it this time, moving towards Callie.<br>Callie backed away, her hands automatically moving to her stomach. She hadn't talked about it, not with anyone, not even with Addison. Still backing away, she stumbled and fell to the ground. This was the trigger she needed to start crying. Not small, silent sobs, but loud anguish screams of emotional pain. Arizona ran and wrapped her arms tight around Callie, not that she noticed, her thoughts were enveloped in the night that she had miscarried George's baby. George's death had been so sudden. When she had woke the next day to find her bed soaked she had been confused, it wasn't until she found her fingers a deep red when she touched the liquid that she understood what must have happened. A doctor confirmed she had had a 'spontaneous abortion due to stress'. He had given her pamphlets, told her about support groups but was little help. Callie had lost Arizona, George and now Hannah, her unborn daughter. Two weeks passed before she told Addison, who she instructed to tell no one and to never mention it.

As she laid on the floor, crying in Arizona's arms, she felt the full wave of pain crash onto her. She had been numb to it before and now the effect was over-whelming. Arizona was crying too, empathetic to Callie but also so ashamed at how blind she had been to her pain. Amidst her cries Callie managed to gaze up into Arizona's eyes.

The look's meaning was clear; 'stay with me'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm sorry I got a dark there guys, I promise I'll bring it back to good stuff soon_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm trying to make sure I get chapters out quicker for you guys so bare with me..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How long she had cried, she didn't know, but as Callie awoke in her bed, curled up in Arizona's arms, she felt drained.  
>Arizona felt Callie stir, she had been awake for a while now just looking down at the sleeping brunette, occasionally tenderly moving away the hair that kept falling over her beautiful face. She watched as Callie turned to face her, her eyes searching.<br>'Hi'  
>'Hey'<br>Both women were unsure what to do; the previous day had been so intense that this casual greeting was all they could manage. As Callie's eyes looked down at the arm around her, Arizona, misinterpreting the look, retracted it.  
>'Sorry, I just...' she couldn't think of an explanation and now almost regretted putting the arm around her in the first place. Almost.<br>'I didn't mind,' said Callie tentatively. 'It was actually quite...nice'  
>Arizona didn't replace her arm but just looked at Callie, not knowing what she wanted her to do.<p>

The brunette sat up, the blonde followed suit.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror Callie simply said, 'Shower,' before hauling herself out of bed and heading to the bathroom. A few seconds after she had disappeared she shouted out 'Can you help un-zip me?'  
>Arizona took a deep breath before entering the bathroom. As the door swung open, she saw Callie switch on the water, she was still wearing the tight black dress and though her makeup had been cried away and her hair was messy, she looked incredible. She cast a look over her shoulder as Arizona walked in, 'I managed to get it down part of the way but couldn't get the last bit.' She moved her hair to one side to show her bare neck and upper back.<br>Arizona's stomach did a flip, even this small amount of naked flesh excited her. As she moved closer to Callie her heart began beating faster and faster. By the time she was close enough to feel her body heat, Arizona's heart was beating so fast, she felt it was about to beat its way right out of her chest.

Callie felt Arizona's fingertips lightly graze her neck as she pushed away the remaining hair to get at the zip, the sensation sent tingles down her spine and she felt her breathing get heavier. She felt her pull down the zip slowly before, to Callie's delighted surprise, she began tracing kisses along her exposed neck. Each gentle brush of lips against skin created what felt like an explosion inside her, she moved her head to the side allowing Arizona more access as an involuntary hand flew back to bury itself in blond hair.  
>'Zona' she whispered.<p>

This seemed to be encouragement enough for Arizona who pushed up against her and grabbed hold of her hips, trying to get even closer. Callie pulled away, but only to turn to face her and raise her arms. The meaning was clear and Arizona obligingly pulled Callie's dress up and over her head before allowing herself to be similarly undressed. The two women took what felt like hours revelling in the other's body, admiring the contours, the curves, the slight imperfections that made them, them. As though by some magnetism, they found themselves, once again, pressed against each other, breathing heavily.

Callie looked into Arizona's eyes, breathed 'I love you' then pressed her lips softly against Arizona's. They were filled with what felt like a massive electric charge that coursed through their entire bodies. The kiss became more passionate as Arizona pushed Callie up against the shower door, starting to grind against her. Though the sensation had prompted a small moan from the Latina, it was stunted by the remaining material between their legs. Arizona slipped hers off then started to kiss down Callie's neck, breasts and abdomen until she reached her pelvic bone. Still tracing kisses, she pulled at the brunette's panties, letting them fall to the floor. She felt Callie shiver as she moved her attention to her inner thighs, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive flesh, knowing it would drive her crazy. Arizona stood up, her hand brushing teasingly over where Callie wanted her the most. Callie, whose eyes had been closed, opened them as a slightly confused and annoyed expression settled itself on her face.  
>'Shower.' Said Arizona.<br>It was at this moment that Callie realised the shower had been running the whole time, slowly filling the room with steam. Opening the door behind her, Callie stepped backwards, pulling Arizona in as well. The hot stream of water soaked them instantly. They began to kiss passionately once again, pulling, pushing grabbing, feeling, trying to experience every bit of the other's body. As Arizona pushed Callie closer to the wall she nudged her thigh between her legs, sure to do the same with Callie's thigh, desperate for some kind of pressure and movement, some sort of release.

Soft moans escaped their lips.  
>They began to build up a steady rhythm, sliding over one another, enjoying the warmth their bodies created even without the water pouring down on them. As the woman found themselves getting closer and closer, their kisses became more passionate, wanting more of each other, tongues fighting for control. They pushed harder together, making sure each thrust met throbbing clits. Their pace quickened, their breathing jagged, knowing they were only seconds away from complete release. Loud moans accompanied the shuddering waves of pleasure. The kissing ceasing as the feeling overtook completely, melting the world.<br>'Wow.' Said a panting Callie after what felt like an eternity.  
>'Just wait,' said Arizona with a smile. 'That was nothing.'<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So there you go guys, a little snippet of sexy time. I'm more used to guy/girl sexy scenes so this may have been quite terrible so I apologise. Let me know if you want their continued antics as I know this was, well, quite mild and like always, opinions welcome :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry bro A-levels are crazy hence this long wait, and yes I did consider teasing you but here's more shower sex because I'm a nice person, again sorry if it's not too good I'm better with guy/girl sexy scenes_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie was acting on instinct, going from what she knew felt good, how she liked to be touched, what made her cum, hoping Arizona like the same. She stroked up and down her sides, feeling her soft wet skin and kissed her gently. Her hands slid further down to grab hold of her ass as she pushed her against the shower wall.

Tracing kisses up to nibble on her ear she whispered, 'Turn around.' After Arizona obliged, Callie used one hand to trace circles around her nipples as she ran the other down her stomach until it was between her legs. There was a sharp gasp from Arizona as it made contact causing her hand to fly back into Callie's hair this time, pulling her as close as she possibly could, enjoying the feel of the brunette's breasts pressed up against her back. She started slowly, teasing brushes of Arizona's clit before running a single finger down to her opening and entering her slowly.  
>'Oh God,' it was an involuntary escape and she arched her back.<p>

She began to slide it in and out provoking gasp after gasp of pure ecstasy from the blonde beauty. Though her body was still firmly pressed against the shower tiles, she tilted her head back to kiss Callie, relishing in biting her lip playfully. She added another finger, making her moan and pant, fingers moving easily because of Arizona's arousal. Feeling her walls starting to squeeze on her fingers and hearing her moans get louder still let her know she was close. After a couple more thrusts, Callie stopped, much to the annoyance of Arizona.  
>'Calliope...'<br>'I want you in my bed; I want this to be special for us.'  
>Though Arizona knew it would be special no matter where they were, she wanted to make her happy so took hold of Callie's outstretched hand and let her lead her into the bedroom.<br>'As romantic as that is, you did stop in the middle of something which I would really appreciate you continuing...' Arizona teased with a sexy smile.  
>Callie pushed her down on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips.<br>'So bossy,' she whispered. 'You can't always be in control.'  
>She grabbed hold of Arizona's wrists with one hand and pinned them to the bed. With the other hand, Callie ran a finger down her slender frame, enjoying watching her squirm and wriggle as she attempted to break free. She followed the finger with kisses that led her back between the blonde's legs. The finger was joined by another as they slipped inside her and started up a steady rhythm, making Arizona struggle more than ever against the other hand holding her down. As Callie's kisses reached her pelvic bone, Arizona's breathing became heaving. She moved her fingers faster in response, in and out, in and out, each movement making Arizona whimper slightly. The whimper turned into a moan as the brunette's kisses arrived at their destination, Arizona's throbbing clit.<br>'Calliope...' Her voice was so desperate, her need evident.

Callie let go of her wrists and though one hand went down to steady the head between her legs, the other intertwined with the fingers of her captor, holding tight. This touch, though not remotely sexual, still gave both women a pleasure greater than anything else could. It gave them butterflies. Made their hearts stop yet beat so fast all at the same time. Everything else melted away leaving just them. Though neither woman vocalised it, it was clear that this gesture meant 'I love you'.

Momentarily distracted by this action, Callie resumed the sliding of her fingers, though slower this time, relishing in every noise that escaped the beautiful woman she was currently inside of. Her tongue was now doing teasing flicks of Arizona's clit, even here Callie could taste her as she was so wet. It was different to how Callie had imagined it, though she didn't know what she had been expecting, she now knew she liked it and that she wanted more. She took the clit in her mouth and started sucking on it gently, yet another loud moan from Arizona told her this was a good thing to do. It throbbed fast, the feeling replicated with her own. She crossed her legs tight, trying to get some sort of contact and release for herself. Arizona was just so incredibly sexy, even more so now that she knew she was making her cum.  
>Louder and louder the moans became, Arizona clutching onto Callie's hand so tightly it was almost unbearable, she was ready to cum. Without warning, Callie replaced her fingers with her tongue and with a swift, if clumsy, motion, flipped her so Arizona was now straddling her face.<p>

She gasped with surprise but, not willing to give up on the sensation she was so close to, now rocked back and forth, pushing Callie's tongue as deep as it could go. Callie could resist no longer and moved one hand down on herself, using her middle finger fast on her clit. She wanted to catch up so they could cum together at the same time, knowing she came quicker on her clit than inside herself. She felt Arizona's walls squeezing on her tongue, her moans grow to screams of Callie's name. Callie knew she was close too now, she'd been so turned on already, almost the slightest touch would be enough to send her over the edge. She felt Arizona shudder, tasting as she came in her mouth before collapsing. It took only seconds for the same to happen to Callie, she was breathing hard as Arizona fell off of her, her clit now pounding.  
>They lay there for a while, unable to say anything, unable to move. After a while, Arizona moved her arm to lay it over Callie's chest, gave her a lingering kiss on the lips and with a wink said, 'Now it's your turn.'<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm not gonna lie to you guys, with work as crazy as it is, don't expect another too soon so make sure you story follow so you'll get an email when a new part's out :) If you're new to my fic this is the sequel and it's complicated so you may want to read from the start :P As always comments are welcome xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_I know you must all hate me and think I'm a dickhead for not posting a new one in absolutely FOREVER, but if it helps at all I got into my first choice university studying Biological Science which is pretty awesome if incredibly difficult :P_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie clutched hard at the bed sheets her eyes rolling back into her head making only incoherent moans and noises.

Everything she had ever thought she knew about sex was so clearly wrong. She now felt foolish, ridiculous even about how she had used to think, whenever she thought about what it would be like to have sex with a girl, and of course she had thought about it before, she had always believed that it wasn't really sex, just foreplay.

Now however, there was no denying that this was overwhelmingly, incredibly, absolutely, sex. Granted she herself had only been with one man her whole life but even when all her girlfriends during high school, university, even into her career, had talked about their relationships they always described pretty much what she had with George. Foreplay had felt...nice...even made her cum, well she thought it had, there had definitely been a point where it felt better than it been feeling the rest of the time, then had stopped feeling that good. That's what happened in orgasms. But the feeling that was taking her over now was just so **beyond** any of that, more than what she thought was orgasm before, and this was just the build up.

She felt so out of touch with reality, with anything at all, she felt like her head was going to just explode. She felt dizzy, light-headed, out of breath, her heart thumping wildly making blood pound in her head. Her entire body was tingling, she was so sure she had never felt anything like this, and possibly wouldn't ever again. Arizona was thrusting two fingers into her pushing up as she glided in and out and slightly curling the tips of her fingers when she was in, hitting Callie in a spot she never knew existed. Her mouth enclosed Callie's clit, flicking her tongue back and forward faster than seemed possible, moaning as she did so, enjoying the sensation she was giving her so much, each noise, each small escape of breath, the hopeless powerlessness and loss of control she was causing from the brunette. Callie didn't have any idea about the technicalities of what Arizona was doing to her, all she knew was what she felt, all she could think about was the hot pounding amazing sensation it was causing, feeling it take over her entire body, every atom of her existence was on fire, so alive with pure ecstasy.

'Oh my...FUCK!' One phase just combined with another as Callie had no idea what she was even saying. After a curl of Arizona's fingers pressed hard she arched her back making her sit up and tried to grab on to anything, settling on the blonde's hair. She didn't even register if this would hurt or whether she would pull too hard, she had never lost this much control before, she had none, not one little inch of reasoning, logic or thought.

'Your...fingers...are...fucking...magic!' A loud panting moan separated each word. She looked down at Arizona who gave a little eyebrow raise and what would clearly be a smile if her mouth weren't so preoccupied. This incredibly sexy gesture caused an unexplainable noise to come from Callie as she fell back on the bed, her back still arched, hands away from Arizona only to grab aimlessly and desperately at everything, finding nothing to hold on to. She grabbed the pillow next to her trying to hold it down on her mouth to stop the moans that kept escaping over and over, getting higher pitched.

'Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!...' She'd meant to say it once, but like a CD that gets stuck on a loop the phase kept spilling from her lips much to their own accord, It was compulsive, unstoppable. 

Arizona took this as an indication that Callie was close, she trust her fingers inside and held them there, moving only the tips as fast as she could, pressing on Callie's G-Spot. Her back arched more than it had so far, eyes rolling back, pillow flying away from her face, her mouth gaping open, she scratched at the bed trying to grab something, pulling the sheets away from the mattress.

'Fuck..oh..fuck...my...don't...fuc...no...don't...stop...yes...oh..m...fuckin...ye...hmmpphh...oh...wow...fu...Ariz...fuck...fuck...FUCK!' Her hips bucked wildly and Arizona held her down hard so that she could continue, feeling Callie tense around her fingers over and over and over, as she let out a long, loud moan, broken only by quick intakes of breathes. The shallow breathing didn't help the light headed-ness that Callie was already feeling, she thought she would pass out and explode all at the same time. It was so...overwhelming, too good, too intense, she tried to push Arizona away, pushing on her forehead. She resisted, continuing to fuck Callie, knowing that she wasn't done yet. She was right. Though the first orgasm had started to fade slightly she was thrown into another even more intense and amazing than the last. Or was it the same one as the last? The same one that hadn't quite finished, she didn't know, they seemed to blur together as she felt it lull slightly again then explode back up. She kept pushing Arizona away, but her hands falling limply as she felt that high again, that crescendo, she never wanted it to stop, she wanted to feel this every second of every day. If other people had ever had this then why would they ever stop having sex? How could they have fully functioning lives in society when they could be doing this?

It really was getting too much now, Callie couldn't breathe and thought she was seconds away from actually passing out. As she felt the feeling fall she pushed Arizona away hard this time and, reluctantly, she stopped, leaving her fingers inside but stopping their movement. Every part of Callie was twitching and shuddering, her body recovering from the never-before-experienced sensation that just took it over. She lay, trying to get her breath back, so drained and paralysed.

Arizona slowly pulled out her fingers, Callie doing a little shiver as she did so, she did a sexy, smug smile up at her before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips and laying her head over Callie's heart, listening as it slowly returned to regular rhythm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm gonna leave it there, because I wouldn't want the imminent drama to ruin the sex that is this chapter. I promise I will try and get a regulation going where I post new chapters on time and get shit done :P_


End file.
